danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Komaru Naegi/Image Gallery
Anime Screenshots video of Naegi's family Anime ep1.jpg|Komaru with her father and mother in Episode 01 Game Events Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Naegi_Family.jpg|Komaru with her mother and father. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode Komaru is sleepy.png|Komaru waking up. Komaru in her house ready to escape.jpg|Komaru looking out her house window. Komaru strecthing.png|Komaru doing her morning stretches. Komaru ready to escape.jpg|Komaru about to break down her apartment door. Komaru after tryong to break the door down.png|Komaru sitting reading a fashion magazine with Junko on the cover. bandicam 2014-09-12 21-00-46-163.jpg|Komaru saddened at her failed attempts to escape. Komaru praying.png|Komaru praying before eating breakfast. Komaru almost clawed by Monokuma.jpg|Komaru almost getting stabbed by a Monokuma Bot. Screen Shot 2014-09-25 at 1.55.13 PM.png|Komaru scared after almost getting slashed by a Monokuma Bot. Screen Shot 2014-09-25 at 1.59.35 PM.png|Komaru terrified after seeing a Monokuma Bot. Screenshot 3.jpg|Komaru being chased by Monokuma. Komaru banging on the elevater.png|Komaru banging on the elevator as she is getting chased by a Monokuma. Komaru first meeting Byakuya.png|Komaru meeting Byakuya Togami. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-33-824.jpg|Komaru shocked by the Shinji and Byakuya's appearances. Komaru wiping away her tears.png|Komaru trying to wipe away her tears. Komaru trying to warn a waitress.png|Komaru trying to warn a waitress. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-39-275.jpg|Komaru horrified by all the dead bodies. Komaru in her execution.png|Komaru in her execution. Komaru being surrounded by Monokumas.png|Surrounded by Monokumas after surviving her execution. bandicam 2014-09-12 21-00-10-918.jpg|Komaru passed out in the middle of a hoard of Monokumas. Komaru seeing the Soldeirs of Hope.png|Komaru frightened by the Soldiers of Hope. Komaru with a mono bracelet.png|Komaru after having the tracking bracelet snapped on her. Komaru cornered by Monokumas.png|Komaru cornered by Monokumas. Zettai.jpg|Komaru ready to face some Monokumas. Zettai (2).jpg|Komaru facing a Monokuma. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-48-284.jpg|Komaru seeing Genocide Jill switch back to Toko Fukawa. Komaru meeting Genocide Syo.png|Komaru getting questioned by Genocide Jill. Zettai (3).jpg|Komaru and Genocide Jill. Komarui and Toko meeting Yuta.jpg|Komaru and Toko meeting Yuta. Komarui cheering Yuta on.png|Komaru cheering Yuta on. bandicam 2014-09-12 21-00-48-433.jpg|Komaru frightened after Yuta's death. Komaru and Touko sharing a bed.png|Komaru and Toko sleeping together. Komaru holding her megaphone.png|Komaru holding her Megaphone Hacking Gun after being confronted by Masaru. Meeting Jataro.png|Toko and Komaru watching Jataro Kemuri's video. Komaru determined.png|Komaru about to face Big Bang Monokuma. Komaru and Toko looking at eachother.png|Komaru and Toko wondering what to do about the Big Bang Monokuma. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-24-073.jpg|Komaru using her Megaphone as a flashlight. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-49-255.jpg|Komaru communicating with the Future Foundation's Leader. bandicam 2014-09-12 21-00-40-654.jpg|Komaru after getting pushed down a vent by the Soldiers of Hope. Komaru being generally gloomy.png|Komaru tearing up over Genocide Jill and her harsh ways. Komaru covering her panties.png|Komaru falling out of the Soldier's of Hope Secret Base. tumblr_ncjcz6uNPX1sz39cfo1_500.png|Komaru Naegi's Kill Card with Demon name as "Donkomaru." ADCA1xI.png|Komaru making a choice. AWpTs7e.jpg|Komaru in Monaka's room. GvX2ZHM.png|Komaru on a potty. Komaru Toko and Taichi after busting the door open'.png|Taichi Fujisaki after opening the door for Toko and Komaru. Tumblr inline ncxpoa2TR71sjk9wh.jpg|Escaping from Monokumas. Beep beep get on sucka.png|Komaru riding with Haiji Towa and Toko. Nagisa helping Komaru.png|Komaru watching Nagisa Shingetsu take off her tracking bracelet. Syo and Komaru acting like gangsters.png|Komaru and Genocide Jill after hearing the Monokumas. HAIHI SHOWING TOKO AND KOMARYU THE BIG MONOKUMA.png|Haiji showing Toko and Komaru Big Bang Monokuma. Komaru at Syo's sccisors.png|Komaru talking with Genocide Jill as she is about to get stabbed. Komaru hiding under her parachute.png|Komaru after falling out of The Soldier's of Hope's Secret Base. KOMARU'S PARENTS DEAD.png|Komaru's Mother and Father dead. Run run the Topwa bridge is collapsing.png|Komaru running as the Towa City Bridge collapses. They encounetered Junko's ghost.png|Komaru and Toko seeing a ghost. 1412678733-2014-10-06-232014.jpg|Toko and Komaru seeing a stack of dead corpses in the arena. tumblr_inline_ne0ntlg0Wp1sjk9wh.jpg|Komaru after being attacked by Kotoko Utsugi. Official Art Komaru naegi.png|Official Art. Zetsuboukomaru.jpg|Danganronpa Reload Official Art. KOMARU WITH THE RESISTANCE IN DR AE.jpg|Official Art. Komaru and Syo posing.jpg|Official Art. Everybody from Another episode.jpg|Official Art. Everyone again.jpg|Official Art. All the girls stomp your feet like this.jpg|Official Art. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Komaru and Syo vs Monokumas official art.jpg|Official Art. Tumblr nc0g9npzdq1sy5zkfo3 1280.jpg|Official Art. tumblr_nb01k97ObL1r2en1ko2_1280.jpg|Official Art. Tumblr nch907qb2l1r2en1ko1 1280.jpg|Official Art. Komaru wallpaper in Monokuma factory.jpg|Wallpaper prize from Monokuma Factory. Komaru from the oddicail trailer.png|Komaru from the Chain Chronicle Crossover trailer. 02-21.jpg|Komaru's model in Chain Chronicles. Dangan Ronpa Namco.png|Dangan Ronpa Namco Promotional Poster. Official Site Komaru's profile.png|Komaru Naegi from the official site.